Difficult life
by NicoRobin57
Summary: These are different short storys about Pam and Eric. I hope you like it.
1. Savio Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pam

She hates her job. She hates the fangbangers who come every day to the bar. On the one side, they are good for the bar, but on the other side, she is really annoyed by the fangbangers. Every day the same boring questions: Can I see your fangs? Can I touch them? How is it to be a vampire? Would you bite me? If she could, she would immediately run away from here. But she can't. The reason is sitting on the throne in the bar: Eric Northman, her maker. The only person she would die for. He is over thousand years old, blonde, tall und very, very handsome. She, Pamela Swynfort de Beaufort, is his only progeny. Blonde, small and beautiful, but extremely lazy.

Pam leans against the wall. In a few hours they will close the bar and she will be able to go home.

»Pam. «

Pam stands up. Although her maker did not call her loudly, she heard his call. She walks inside, but Eric wasn't sitting on his throne. So she walks to the office. Eric sits behind his desk. As she enters, he looks up.

»You have called? «

»Yes. I have to go. Can you please close the bar? «

»Where do you have to go? «

»That's none of your business, Pam. «

His voice becomes icy, but Pam ignores it.

»Can I have a guess? You want to go to Sookie, don't you? «

»Pam. «

»Your little pixie. «

»Pam! «

»What do you want from her? She is a human. A stupid … «

»PAM, SHUT UP! «

Eric is angry. Immediately Pam stops talking. Then Eric is standing in front of her.

»As I already told you, that's none of your business. «

»I'm sorry, master. «

»No, you're not. When you've closed the bar, bring the keys to my house. Got me? «

»Yes, master. «

»Good. I'll see you later. «

With these words he left the office.

A few hours later, Pam closes the door of Fangtasia.

»Are you Eric Northman's progeny? «

Pam turns to look who was talking to her.

»Who wants to know this? «

A man steps into the light.

»Me. «

»And who are you? «

»That is none of your business. «

`The third time that I hear that sentense this night. ´, thinks Pam annoyed.

»Are you Eric Northman's progeny? «

»Yes I am. Why? «

»I have a message for him. «

»What a message? «

»You'll see right now. «

The man opens his mouth and his fangs come out. Pam smiles and lets her fangs come out, too.

Suddenly, the vampire hits Pam. She lands on the bottom. Quickly she hides her pain so that Eric couldn't feel it. She has trained this over the years very well. Before Pam is able to be back on her feet, the vampire kicks in her stomach. In the next few minutes he attacks Pam and she does only lay calmly on the ground and tries to hide her pain.

After the torture every bone in Pams body feels broken. The vampire gets on his knees and whispers in Pam's ear: »Tell your maker this is a message from Savio. He knows me. «

»And what exactly is the message? «

Savio laughs loud.

»Stupid girl. You are the message. «

He gets up and runs away, but Pam doesn't move.


	2. Savio Part 2

Pam

Slowly Pam stands up. Her wounds healed a little bit, but she knows that it wasn't enough.

`What shall I do? I cannot tell Eric about this "message". He has so much work to do. But I have to bring him the keys. As soon as he'd see me, he definitely would ask what happend. No. I'll just put the keys in his house and then I will drive home. ´

Pam goes to her car and climbs carefully in it.

Then she drives fast to Erics house. Eric isn't back yet, so she opens the door with her key and puts the keys of Fangtasia on the table in the living room. After that, she quickly leaves the house and drives back home.

Having arrived home, she takes a shower, drinks two bottles of true blood and then she falls in her bed and sleeps instantly.

Eric

As he opens the door, he knows immediately Pam wasn't there. But he smells her scent in his house. Though he knows that she was not in the house he calls her.

»Pam? «

No answer. What he expected. He sighs loudly, then he opens a bottle of true blood. Maybe he has been too strict to her, but she has to obey. Eric notices the keys. He smiles, gets up and takes them. He could always rely on her.

After a shower he goes to bed,too.

Pam

As Pam wakes up in the morning, she feels the pain again. Slowly she stands up and goes in the bathroom. As she looks into the mirror, she screams silent. Her right side of the face is blue from Savio's strokes. With her black eye, she cannot go to Fangtasia. She has to call Eric. She goes back to her bed and takes her mobile phone. Eric takes the call after a few seconds.

»What's up? «

»I want to ask you something. «

Eric doesn't reply so Pam goes on.

»I thought, if you just could … I mean, I work every night in the bar, every day, and I have to answer the stupid questions of the fangbangers and have to wear these "vampire clothes" and I really hate them and …«

»Pam! «

»Yes? «

»Tell me what you want or I'll hang up. «

»Ok. I … I want to ask you, if I could get a day off. Today. «

»Why? «

»What? «

»Why do you want a day off? «

»Because … I just need a day off. A break, you know. «

»And this has to be today? «

»Yes. «

»No. «

»Why? «

»Because I need you in the bar. «

»I'm every day in the bar. Please give me this day. «

»No. «

»I promise that I will never ask you again in the next … let me think…50 years, okay? «

»No. «

»100 years? «

»Pam! You won't get it. I will see you in an hour. «

With these words Eric hangs up.

»Shit! «

Pam throws her mobile phone on her blanket. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her make-up in the bathroom. She goes to the mirror and gets ready for the bar. With the powder she hides the black eye.

Eric

Eric sits annoyed behind his desk. Nan Flanagan makes his life difficult and Pam hasn't appeared yet. He has given her an hour and now two hours passed by. Suddenly the door of his office opens and Pam enters.

»Where have you been? «

»Calm down. I was at home and got ready for the bar. «

»I told you I'd give you an hour to do so, and now two hours passed by. «

»I'm just a girl. We need time to look perfect. «

Eric sighs.

»Go outside and do your job. «

Pam raises an eyebrow and then she turns away. Meanwhile, Eric noticed a blue glimmer on her right eye.

»Pam! «

»What? «

She turns back to him. Eric stands up.

»What is with you right eye? «

Pam winces briefly.

»Nothing. Why do you ask? «

»Come here. «

»Eric. I have to go outside and do my job, right? I don't want to waist any more time. «

»Pamela! «

Slowly Pam goes back to Eric. He takes her face in his hands and examines her eye.

»Did you use make-up? «

»Why not? I'm a woman. How often do I have to tell you? «

With his thumb Eric wipes the make-up away. Pam closes her eyes.

»Why do you have a black eye? «

Pam doesn't answer. Eric shakes her a little bit.

»Tell me! «

Pam opens her eyes.

»A ball has hit me? «

Eric takes his hands away and raises an eyebrow.

»A ball? Great joke, Pam. And now the truth, please. «

»Yesterday I closed Fangtasia. «

Eric nods.

»I've found the keys. «

»And then a man appeared. He asked me if I was your child. «

»Why would he wanna know this? «

»What a coincidence, I asked the same thing but he told me it's none of my bussines. «

»And then? «

»After I have told him I'm your child, he said that he had a message for you. «

»What message? «

»I'm the message. «

»What? «, Eric asks confused.

»He has hit and kicked me very often and very fast. I couldn't do anything, I was only laying on the ground, waiting him to finish and let go of me. The next thing he said to me was to tell you: "This is a message from Savio". And that you do actually know him. «

Eric shakes Pam angry.

»Why haven't you told me yesterday? «

»Because you have so much anger with Nan Flanagan and you were so angry yesterday … «

»Now I'm even angrier. «

»I'm sorry. «, Pam whispers.

Eric stops shaking Pam. Instead he takes her in his arms and pulls her tight to him.

»I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I was so angry and I'm sorry t you got hurt. «

»You were not the person hurting me. «

»I know, but I am the reason he hurt you. «

»That doesn't matter. «

Eric sighs and then he bites in his wrist.

»No. «, Pam says, but it is too late.

»Drink. «

Pam shakes her head and goes a step back.

»Pam. «

»I don't want to drink your blood. «

»Pamela. «

Erics voice becomes icy. Pam turns quickly and wants to run away, but Eric is faster. He lays his arm around Pam's waist and throws her on the couch. Before Pam is able to get up again, Eric is on top of her. He bites in his wrist again holds it above her mouth. Pam turns her head away, but Eric grasps her chin and holds her in place.

»No. «

Eric shoves his wrist over her mouth and forces Pam to drink. After a few mouthfuls, he pulls it away. With his thumb he wipes the rest of blood from her mouth away.

»I hate you. «

Pam is angry. Eric places a kiss in her forehead.

»Sure. «

Then he gets up. He knows that she doesn't mean what she says.

»Do your job. «

Pam stands up and throws him an angry gaze then she walks outside. Eric shakes his head and sighs.

`Such a stubborn girl. ´


	3. Savio Part 3

Eric

Eric takes one file out of a drawer cabinet. Then he sits back down behind his desk and opens the file. He faces Savio's picture and profile on the first page. Eric takes his phone and calls Savio's maker, Nate Plum.

»Plum? «

»Sheriff Northman. «

»Mr. Northman. How can I help you? «

»I have a question, Mr. Plum. You don't know – by pure chance – where your child is? «

»You mean Savio? «

»Yes. «

»What did he do this time? «, Mr. Plum sighs.

»He has given me a nice message. «

»What a message? «

»My child. «

»What's the connection between your child and hte message? I don't get it.«

»She was the message. «

»How do I have to understand that? «

»Savio hit and kicked my child so strongly that she hasn't healed over the night. «

For a moment Eric hears nothing, so he waits.

»I'm sorry, Mr. Northman. What do you want to do now? «

»As to me, I would like to find him and kill him but I think I'll deliver him up to the American Vampire League. «

»Please, let me talk to him first. «

»And then? He has attacked my child and that is something I ABSOLUTLY do not tolerate. «

»And I am really sorry about that. But please let me talk to him. «

»You can talk to him, but then I will bring him to the American Vampire League. «

»Ok. Thank you Sheriff. «

»I will come tomorrow night. «

With these words Eric hangs up and leans back. His gaze at the open file still lying in front of him.

Pam

Pam stands annoyed in front of the outdoor. She does not really hate Eric , she knows that he knows that, too. But currently, she does really hate him because he has forced her to drink his blood. It is not that she doesn't like his blood – it tastes fantastic – but she doesn't want to be the reason he wastes his blood on.

»Hi Pam. «

Pam looks up.

»Jessica. «

Jessica Hamby, the progeny of Bill Compton, has red hair and does really often come to Fangtasia. She talks a lot with Pam about things she doesn't want to tell Bill.

»Why you are so angry? «

»How did you know? «

»Because you look so. Trouble with Eric? «

»No, you're wrong. Everything is perfect. Where is your blood bag? «

Pam smiles devilish.

»Hoyt is at home and please don't call him a blood bag. «

»But he is a blood bag. «

»No he isn't. He is my boyfriend. «

Pam laughs without a sound.

»Stop laughing! «

Pam smiles.

»Go in. «

With a deadly look, Jessica walks inside.

`That girl makes me really happy. ´

Eric

Eric sits on his throne as he noticed the phone ringing. Immediately he stood behind his desk.

»Fangstasia? «

»Mr. Northman? Nan Flanagan. «

Eric sighs silent and sits down in his chair.

»What can I do for you? «

»Do you know Nate Plum? «

»Why do you ask? «

»Because he is dead. «

»He is what? «

»Dead. As I already said«

»I've talked to him for less than an hour ago. «

»I know. That is exactly the reason I call you. «

»How can you know that? «

»Because his phone shows the numbers from the people tat have called him. «

»I understand. «

»What did you want from him? «

»That's my business. «

»He is dead now and nobody knows why. You are the last person who has spoken to him. What did you want from him? «

»It was because of his child, Savio. «

»Lately, I have heard this name very often. What has he done this time? «

»He has attacked my child because he wanted to give me a message. «

»Why would he want to give you a message? Have you done something to him? «

»I don't know. Recently, I haven't heard anything from him. The last time I saw him was when he has was trying to eat from a human in my bar and that was against the rules. So I have called his maker and he has taken Savio with him. «

»Maybe that is the reason why he has attacked your child. «

»Possible. «

»Well, call me, if he appears. «

»I will. «

When he heared »Beep … beep … beep. «, he hangs up.

Suddenly he feels fear through his bond. Quickly he gets up and walks in the bar, but it is empty.

»Pam? «

»Are you looking for her? «

Eric turns his head to the right.

»Savio. «

On his right side stood Savio with … Pam. He has laid one arm around her throat and in the other hand, he covers silver stake which he hold over Pam's heart.

»Let my child go. «

»You have called my maker, so you are to blame for his death. «

»You killed your maker? «

»Yes and I will kill your child, too, if I'll notice you trying to do something about it. «

»What do you want from me? «

»I … I … I don't know. « He looked at the boddom.

»You don't know? « Eric contracts his brows, confused.

»I guess, I want to see … that you experience pain. «

»By killing my child? «

»For example. «

»Let my child go. She hasn't done anything to you. «

»Yeah, she hasn't, but she is your child. That's her misfortune. «

»What shall I do you'll let go of her? «

»Take the silver chains behind you. «

Eric turns his head. On the bar, in fact, he notices the two silver chains lying.

»And then? «

»You'll doff your shirt and then you'll tighten the chains around your neck. «

Eric takes the chains and does as Savio told him. Pam whines as she feels the pain of her maker. Savio smiles devilish.

»You would do everything for your child, wouldn't you? «

»Let her go. «

Eric breathes heavy.

»ANSWER ME! «

»Yes. I would do everything for my child. «

Pam courses tears her cheek down.

»Now hang the chains above your mouth. «

»Why? «

»Because I want you to experience nagging pain everywhere in your body! «

»NO! «, screams Pam as Eric lies the chains round his mouth.

»Shut up! «, screams Savio.

But Pam doesn't hear. She curls in Savios arms. Savio drops the silver stake to hold Pam. Eric uses the chance, throws the chains away and helps his child. Savio releases Pam and fights with Eric. Pam takes the chains and goes back to the fighters. As Savio throws Eric away, Pam puts the chains on Savio's neck. Savio screams, while Pam pulls the chains closer.

»Pam, stop! «

Pam doesn't stop. Quickly Eric gets up and takes Pam's hands in his. Pam looks at him and drops the chains. Savio goes to ground.

»Eric … «

»It is okay. «

Eric pulls Pam in his arms. Pam relaxes.

»I call the AVL (American Vampire League). «, says Eric.

After half an hour, Nan Flanagan has taken Savio with her and Eric and Pam are alone again. Eric takes Pam's face in his hands.

»Do we go home? «

Pam smiles.

»Sounds great. «

Eric smiles back.


	4. Vampire ball Part 1

_**I want to thank:**_

_**LissyChristine**_

_**MsEllie**_

_**Frailly**_

_**mistressofthepink**_

_**for their reviews. **_

Pam

As Pam opened the office door, she could hear four different people's voices. Those were her maker's, Jessica's, Bill Compton's and Sookie Stackhouse's. Bill Compton was the maker of Jessica and Pam didn't like him. He had black hair and was the ex-lover of Sookie. And Sookie Stackhouse herself was a telepath and a half pixie. Eric liked her really much.

»Pam. «

Eric seemed to be eased.

»What did I miss? «

She took her place behind Eric's seat.

»We'll go to a ball. «, said Jessica.

She seemed to be very happy about that.

»Who is 'we'? «

»Everybody in this room«, answered Eric.

Pam raised an eyebrow.

»Everybody? «

Eric nodded. Bill got up.

»Well, we will see you tomorrow. Good night. «

Jessica and Sookie followed him. Pam changed her place and sat down on the corner of the desk. Eric leaned back.

»Tomorrow? «

His only reply was a nod.

»So I have to stay here? «

Eric opened his eyes.

»Pam. Haven't you listened to what I have said? «

»I have. You told that everybody in this room goes to the ball. «

»And where have you been when I was saying this? «

»Behind you? «

»So you have been in the room, too, haven't you? «

»I was. «

Pam understood and her eyes became wide.

»Can I really come with you? «

»Yes, you're coming with me. «

Pam hugged Eric happily. Eric smiled and hugged Pam, too.

»Thank you. «, whispered Pam.

»It's not fair to let you stay here while I'll be having some nice time on the ball. «

Pam released Eric.

»Where does it take place? «

»It is in Springfield. «

»That's far enough. «

Eric laughed.

»Wouldn't come with me when it would be nearer. «

»No. I would come with you but when I go away, then I wold like to go somewhere that isn't that near to Lousiana. «

Eric stood up and kissed Pam on her forehead.

»You're absolutely unique, my child. «

Pam smiled.

»That's why you love me, right? «

Eric took Pam's face in his hands.

»I will love you always, Pam. You are mine forever. «

He kissed her again and then he went outside.

Eric

On the next day.

Eric drove with his car to Pam's house. His baggage was in his trunk. Before he could ring, Pam opened the door and walked back in her house.

»Come in. «

Eric closed the door behind himself. Pam was back in her bathroom.

»Pam? We have to go now. «

»I know. Give me just a few minutes. «

Eric sighed.

»Where is your baggage? «

»In my bedroom. «

Eric walked in Pam's bathroom and sighed again. Pam's bag was still opened.

»Pam. «

»Calm down. «

She stood in front of her mirror and was about to put on her make-up.

»Okay that's enough«, he said, bugged.

He walked to his child and took her make-up.

»Eric! «

»Pam. You're very beautiful. You don't need this 'shit'. «

Pam smiled.

»Thank you. «

Then she wanted to grasp her make-up, but Eric pulled it away.

»I need it. «

»You don't need this. «

Eric closed the box, pulled Pam's face to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

»Now let's go. «

He took the box and put it in Pam's bag.

»Eric! «

»We have to go! «

Eric closed the bag and pulled it outside to his car.

»Eric, wait. «

Pam took her shoes and her coat. Then she closed her door and walked to Eric's car. Both climbed in and Eric started the car.

After a half hour they had reached the airport. Eric parked on the parking area. Both of them got out the car.

»I don't know why you've been so nervous. We have enough time. «

Eric sighed.

»No we haven't, Pam. They wait for us by the airplane. Let us go. «

Pam raised an eyebrow and followed Eric who pulled both bags.

Bill, Jessica and Sookie waited next to the airplane.

»You are late. «, said Bill.

Eric sighed.

»I know. Is everything ready? «

Bill nodded.

»Our coffins come in a few minutes. «

A young man came.

»I will take your baggage, Sir. «

Eric gave him Pam's and his baggage and the man went away. Then a fork lift brought the coffins.

»Sookie, we will see you in a few hours. «, said Bill, then the four vampires were laying in the coffins.


	5. Vampire ball Part 2

Eric

Eric woke up in his coffin. He took his mobile phone to look for the time. It was 9:26 pm. The airplane had arrived in Springfield two hours ago. He opened his coffin. His coffin and another were standing in a room. They were brought to the hotel. At the door Eric perceived Pam's and his baggage. He pulled his bag to one bed, because he didn't want to sleep in the coffin the whole time. The next hour Eric unpacked his bag and then he drunk a bottle of true blood. He had opened Pam's coffin so that at least she would be able to see the room first and not the top of her coffin. After a while, Eric heard how his child moved in the coffin. He stood up and went there to take a look. The same time he looked inside, she opened her eyes.

»Good evening. «

Eric smiled and Pam smiled back.

»How long did you stand there? «

»For a few seconds. «

»Honestly? «

»I promise. «

Slowly Pam sat up. Eric laid his arms around Pam's waist and under her legs and carried Pam to the couch. Then he brought her a bottle of true blood.

»Thank you. «

Eric sat down beside her.

»What time will it commence? «

»Tonight, but it'll already begin at midnight. «

»So we have time. «

»A little bit to relax. «

»Sounds great to me. Then I will take a shower. «

She got up. Eric smiled devilish.

»Shall I come with you? «

Pam turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

»No, you shouldn't. «

Then she smiled back and went into the bathroom. Both knew that their times as lovers are passed by.

Pam

The vampire ball took place in the palace of the King of Missouri. At midnight, Eric and Pam arrived at the palace. The room was full of vampires and a few humans. Of course, the humans were the vampires' lovers.

Eric wore a grey suit and Pam a wonderful red dress. After a few minutes they reached Bill, Jessica and Sookie. Bill's arm laid around Sookies shoulders as he was trying to not hit the other vampires on the idea to bite her.

»You look amazing, Pam. «

Jessica was excited. Pam smiled.

»Thank you. «

»The ing demanded you, Eric. «, said Bill.

»Then we shall visit him. Pam? «

Pam linked arms with Eric and then both went to the King of Missouri. The King sat on his throne and observed the vampires.

»Mr. Northman. «

Eric bended down his head and Pam curtsied.

»Sire. «

»Who is the woman? «

»My progeny, Sire. Pamela Swynfort de Beaufort. «

»De Beaufort? «

»Yes, Sire. «, answered Pam.

»It is good to see that you are here, Sheriff. Enjoy the ball. «

»Thank you, Sire. «

As Eric and Pam left the king, he followed with his eyes Pam.

»What's wrong with the King? «, whispered Pam to Eric.

»Why do you ask? «

»Why? Please don't tell me you overheard his question concerning my name? «

»I heard it. Maybe he hasn't understood your name. «

»He didn't sound like he hasn't understood it. He sounded rather like he has heard the name before. «

»But why`? Who wold've told him? You're the only 'De Beaufort'. «

»I know, but … «

»Pam. This is a ball. Please relax and enjoy it. «

Pam rolled her eyes.

»As you wish. «

»Thank you, my angel. I have to go and talk to some vampires. Amuse yourself. «

Pam nodded and Eric gave her a kiss on her forehead. The next moment he was out of sight. Pam sighed and went to the bar. She ordered a blood cocktail.

»Pamela? «

She turned her head. A woman stood next to her. Her hair was black and her eyes brown.

»Elise? «

»Yeah! What a great surprise to see you here. «

»Eric allowed me to come with him. «

»Tell me. How are you? We haven't met for such a long time. «

»That is true. Well, I am fine, thanks. «

»Do you still live with Eric? «

»No! I have my own house, but I still work for him. «

»Everybody would work for your maker. «

»I know. «

Pam took her cocktail.

»What is wrong with you? What have you been doing the whole time? «

»So many great things. I have … «

Hours later:

Jessica and Sookie walked to the bar and saw Pam with Elise. Both have drunk a few cocktails.

»What's that cocktail, Pam? «

Pam interrupted her conversation with Elise.

»That is nothing for you. You are too young for this. Take just a bottle of true blood. «

»Who are the dolls? «, asked Elise.

»I'm not a doll! «, answered Jessica angry.

»She is the child of Bill Compton. «

»He has a child? «

»Since a year. «

»So she is one year old? «

Pam nipped from her drink and nodded.

»How sweet. «

Elise laughed and Pam smiled back.

»How nice. «, said Jessica and ordered drinks for Sookie and herself.

»Pamela? «

Pam turned her head. Elise looked up from her drink.

»Yes? «

»You are real? «

»Yes, I am and who are you? «

»Don't you remember? «

»Should I? «

»It's me! Lord Jan! «

Pam's eyes widened.

»No! «, she whispered.

»So you really haven't died in those days. Someone has changed you into a fucking vampire. «

»A fucking vampire? You are a fucking vampire, too! «

»Yeah, I know. «

»Who is that, Pam? «, asked Elise.

»He was my fiancé as I was a human. «

»What? Oh shit! «

»At that time I have already been a vampire. I had the plan to change you and make you my child. «

»You were a vampire? As I was still a human? «

Pam was shocked.

»Yeah. That's why I have met you only in the night. «

»I have thought you were too busy to come earlier. «

»That was the plan. «

Lord Jan got on his knees and took Pam's hand.

»Pamela. Come with me. I give you everything you want. «

Pam pulled her hand back.

»You are crazy. I don't want to come with you. At those days I didn't wanted to marry you, but my parents had arranged this. «

»You are my little princess. «

»No, I'm not and now leave me alone. «

Lord Jan's face changed from requested to angry.

»You are mine and nobody will get you. «

He grabbed Pam's hand and pulled her with him through the crowd.

»Let me go! «

But Lord Jan didn't answer.

»You hurt me! «

»We call Eric. «, said Jessica and she and Sookie ran away.

Meanwhile Pam tried to disentangle herself, but Lord Jan's grasp was too strong. Pam was near to tears, as an arm subsided around her waist. This action stopped Lord Jan and he turned back to Pam. Pam turned her head, too. Behind her stood … Eric!

»Eric! «, whispered Pam.

»Let my child go. «

His voice was calm, but icy.

»You have changed her? «

»Yes, I have and now let her go. «

»She is my fiancée. «

»She was your fiancée. In the meantime she is my child and free. «

»She is not yours. She is and will be mine. Forever«

Quickly Eric grasped Lord Jan's arm and he released Pam's wrist. At the same moment Eric released Lord Jan's arm, too. Then he pushed Pam behind his back.

»Don't ever touch her again. If you will, I promise you that I will hurt you. «

Eric grasped Pam's arm and pushed her through the crowd, away from Lord Jan.


	6. Vampire ball Part 3

Eric

Eric was angry. Pam was under the shower. Eric brought her back in the hotel, far away from Lord Jan. Pam hasn't spoken one word after this spectacle, but Eric had felt her fear through their bond. And he knew that her fear wasn't gone. Pam walked in the room, in a pink bath robe. She sat down on her bed and brushed her hair. Eric stood up and sat beside her.

»How do you feel? «

»I'm fine. «

»Pam? Tell me the truth. «

»What do you expect to hear! You know perfectly how I feel because you feel it through the bond! So why do you ask when you already know the answer…please stop annoying me! «, said Pam angry.

She threw the brush through the room and then she looked in Eric's eyes. Eric didn't say anything. He just waited. After a minute Pam closed her eyes. Red tears ran her cheeks down. Eric pulled Pam in his arms and stroked gently her back.

»Schschschsch. Don't cry, my sweet angel. I promise you that he will never ever again harm you. With me around, you will be safe. «

He kissed the top of her head many times. Slowly Pam calmed down.

»I'm tired, Eric. «

Eric nodded and took Pam's face in his hands. He made his thumb wet and wiped the tears away. Then he kissed her on her forehead.

»Sleep. I'll take care of you. «

»I know. «

Pam lied down in her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

»Good night, Pam. «

»Good night. «

Eric smiled, stood up and turned off the light except the little lamp behind the couch. He sat down on the couch and worked with his notebook.

After an hour Pam sat up.

»Eric? «

Eric looked up.

»What's up, my angel? «

»Can you come to bed? «

»Give me 10 more minutes and I promise you I will turn off the notebook and the light and I will go to bed. Try to sleep, Pam. «

Pam sighed and lied down again. After the 10 minutes Eric turned off the notebook and the light. Then he went to his bed, as he promised. Pam moved in her bed.

»Eric. «

Eric turned to Pam's bed, sat down on the edge and stroked gently Pam's cheek.

»Why don't you sleep? «

»Would you mind sleeping in my bed… «

»Pam … «

»Eric, please! I don't want to be alone. «

»Ok. Give me just a minute and I will be right by your side. «

Pam nodded. Eric changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. Then he went back to Pam's bed and lied down next to her. Pam huddled against Eric and he pulled her in his arms.

»Sleep. I promise you thet I won't leave. «

Pam rested her head on Eric's chest. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day:

Eric woke up at 9 pm. Pam still lied in his arms, her head on his chest. Gently he kissed her on the top of her head. Pam wasn't the type who would be afraid of someone who attacked her. But this time she was because of this vampire. Eric hoped that Lord Jan was flying home. He didn't know what Pam would do if she would see him again. Eric didn't move until Pam woke up, too. First, she moved a little bit, but her eyes were still closed. Eric stroked gently her back. Then she opened her eyes and looked up in Eric's eyes.

»Good evening. «, said Eric.

»Good evening. «

»How do you feel? «

»Better. Thank you for sleeping next to me. «

Eric smiled.

»And I'd do it again if you'd ask me. «

»I know. «

»I have to stand up. «

»I don't want to. «

»Then stay where you are. «

»Sound good to me. «

»Yeah? I'm sure it does. «

Eric gave her a kiss and stood up. Pam snuggled down in the blanket. As Eric got ready, he went back to Pam's bed and bended over her.

»Do you want to stay in bed? «

Pam nodded. Eric smiled.

»Well, I have to go to the king. The last meeting and then we are going back to Shreveport. «

»You go? «

Suddenly Pam sat up. Panic was in her eyes.

»Don't panic, Pam. I'm just away for a couple of hours. I'll be back soon, I promise. «

»I want to come with you! «

»Pam. This is not an interesting meeting. Stay here and when you are bored you can call Jessica or Sookie or your friend. What was her name? «

»Elise. «, whispered Pam.

»Right. Pam, you are a big girl and if it should be necessary, you can always call me. Ok? «

Pam nodded.

»Good girl. Maybe you could still try to sleep a little bit. «

»I'll try it. «

»I see you later. «

Then Eric went outside and Pam snuggled down in the blanket.

Pam

After an hour Pam got up and made her ready. Then she took her mobile phone.

»Yes? «

»Elise? «

»Hey Pam. «

»Where are you? «

»I'm in the lobby. My maker's talking to the king right now. «

»Can you come up? «

»Sure. Which floor? «

»The fifth. «

»Give me a minute and I will be there. «

»Thank you. «

Both hung up. Pam sat down on her bed. A minute later, she heard someone calling her name.

»Pam? «

Quickly she opened the door.

»I'm here, Elise. «

Elise walked inside.

»How are you? «

»Not that good. «

Both sat down on Pam's bed.

»Because of your ex-fiancé? «

»Yes. I mean … firstly, I thought he was a human when I met him, and … and secondly I … I thought he is dead. I haven't expected to see him ever again. I mean … I have hated him during this time because I did not love him and now … «

»Now he is here. «

»Yes and he wanted to kidnap me! «

»That was really crazy. I had no idea what to do. Luckily, this red-haired girl had called your maker. «

»I've got no idea what I had done if Eric hadn't appeared. «

»I believe you. «

»Ok. I don't want to talk about my ex, so let us talk about something else. «

»Sure. Before you called me, I was in the lobby and there was such a sweet guy at the reception. «

»A guy? «

»A vampire. But he was so handsome and so I asked what his name was. «

»And? «

»Guess! «

Elise smiled.

»Elise, I'm not in the mood to guess. «

»Ok. His family name is 'De Beaufort'. «

»What? «

»Yes. Isn't this awesome? «

»And his prename? «

»David. «

»What? «

»Why do you say 'what' again? «

»Did you say 'David'? «

»Yes. «

»David de Beaufort? «

»Yes. That is his name. «

Quickly Pam took her shoes and walked outside the room. Elise followed her.

»Pam! Where do you want to go? «

»To the reception. «

»Because of David? «

»Yes. «

Pam ran with vampire speed, so that she stood in a few seconds in the lobby. Hecticly, she observed the vampires in the lobby.

»He was standing beside the plant, Pam. «

Pam saw the vampire and went to him.

»David? «

The vampire turned. He had dark blond hairs and brown eyes.

»Pamela? «

David was surprised and Pam's eyes widened.

»You are alive? «, he asked.

»I do and you, too? «

»Yeah. Jan has transformed me. «

»Jan? «

»Yes. Your ex-lover … or ex-hate-lover. «

Then David hugged Pam.

»I have thought you were dead. Why haven't you told me someone had transformed you into a vampire? «, David asked.

»Do you think you would've believed me? «

»I was a child, Pamela. I had believed you everything. What I have do. You've told me so many lies but I had believed you. «

»Why did Jan transform you? «

»Because I was so sad that I had lost you. «

Pam turned her head. Behind her stood … Lord Jan.

»What's that for reason? «

Pam was so angry that she was able to forget her fear.

»For you it is maybe not a reason, but it is for me. «

»You are mad. «

»I'm mad? You are the one who is mad because you are still with your fucking maker. «

»He is a better maker than you could ever be. «

»No, he isn't because he has stolen my child. «

»I was never your child. «

»But you should be mine. «

»But I don't want to be yours. «

»The second thing I cannot forgive is that he has fucked you. «

Pam smiled.

»Because you hadn't the chance? «

»If you would've spend a night with me, you would never fuck him again. «

»Do you really think that? I would never fuck you because no one is better than Eric. Shall I tell you how crazy he has made me when he fucked me? «

Quickly Lord Jan has grasped Pam's throat.

»Master! «

David got Pam freed.

»Please don't do this. «

»Forget the please, boy. «

David turned his head. Eric has arrived.

»Haven't I told you to never ever touch my child again? «

»You fucking … «

»Lord Jan! «

The king of Missouri came in.

»I think it is time for you to go now. «

Lord Jan bowed.

»Sure, Sire. David! «

Lord Jan went outside. David looked sadly at Pam and then he followed his maker.

»Are you okay? «, Eric whispered.

Pam nodded.

»Do you know this boy? «

»Why do you ask? «

»Because of his last glance at you. It was really sad. «

Pam looked down.

»Pam? «

»He is my little brother. «


	7. Kidnapped Part 1

Eric

Eric opened his coffin. The airplane had started very late in Springfield, so Eric was awake since hours. Two other coffins opened up. Pam and Bill were awake, too. In the next moment Eric stood next to his child and then he carried her out of the coffin. A man appeared with Eric's and Pam's baggage.

»Where shall I bring your baggage, Sir? «

»Follow me. See you later, Bill. «

Bill nodded. Eric walked to his car and the man followed him. While Eric put Pam in the car, the man put the baggage in the trunk.

Eric drove Pam back home. While Pam was getting out of the car, Eric took her bag.

»Are you okay? «

Pam nodded. He opened her door and she joined in.

»Pam. Talk to me. «

»About what? «

»About what you think right. «

»About nothing. «

»I don't believe you. «

»What do you want to hear from me? «, shouted Pam.

»I want to help you. «, said Eric calmly.

Slowly Pam calmed down.

»I know. «

Eric went to her.

»Then let me help you. «

Pam went a step back.

»I need time to think about what happened. Alone. «

Eric nodded and stroked gently Pam's cheek.

»Okay. You know, you can call me every time you want. «

»I know. «

Eric kissed her on her forehead and then he went away.

Pam

Pam closed her door and opened a bottle of true blood. She needed time to think about Lord Jan and David. The whole time, since Eric has transformed her, she has thought she would never see her family again. David, the smallest of the family, was Pam's favorite brother. He has loved Pam and he has believed everything she has told him. He was the only person who knew that Pam hadn't wanted to marry Lord Jan. Everytime she revealed him her secrets, he has never told them anyone else.

After hours:

Pam heard a knock on the door and opened it.

»David! «

»Hi Pamela. «

»What do you do here and … how did you find me? «

»Jan has demanded the queen of Louisiana. He knew that your maker is a sheriff from Louisiana and so he has asked. She has told him where you live. «

»Where is Jan? «

»In London. «

»In London? «

»Yes. «

»And why are you here? «

David made a sad face.

»I'm sorry, Pamela. I'm really, really sorry. But he has ordered to me... «

»What has he ordered? «

She went a few steps back. David followed her.

»He wants you, Pamela. No one else. I know how much you hate him and I promise you that I hate him, too, but it was an order. I can't do anything against it. «

»David. What exactly was his order? «

»I shall kidnap you. «

Pam's eyes widened and then she ran, but she wasn't fast enough. Within a second Pam was lying on the ground and David was on top of her.

»NO! «

»I'm sorry. Please forgive me. «

David chained Pam's wrists and ankles and glued a cello tape above her mouth. Pam tried to fight back, but it didn't help. David took his sister and ran back to the airport.

Eric

Eric was at home. Suddenly he felt fear through his bond with Pam. Quickly he took his phone and called her, but she didn't take the call. He sat down in his chair.

`Of course, she hasn't picked up. She wants to be alone. I call her tomorrow, so I let her time to think about everything. ´

Eric unpacked his bag and then he went to bed.

Next day:

Eric stood up early. After he got ready, he went to Fangtasia. He didn't feel something through his bond.

`I'm sure that Pam is still sleeping. ´

But Pam still did not appear after two hours. Eric went confused to her house and saw the open door. Carefully he went inside. Her bag was still standing at the front door.

»Pam? «

No answer. Then he saw the half-empty bottle of true blood on the bottom.

»Pam! «

It was a call, she could hear it over miles away. Nothing changed with his bond. He still felt nothing. Eric went outside.

»PAM! «


	8. Kidnapped Part 2

Pam

Pam opened her eyes. She lied in a canopy bed. Slowly she got up. It was her child's room in London.

`Am I a human again? ´

Suddenly the door opened and Lord Jan entered the room.

»Good evening, Pamela. «

»How has ist come that I am in my child's room in London again? «

»What do you mean, Pamela? «

»Where is Eric? «

»Who is Eric? «

»My maker. «

»Pamela. «, Lord Jan said and he sat down on the corner of Pam's bed and stroked gently her cheek, »I'm your maker, darling. «

Pam looked at him confused.

»No, you're not. «

»Sure, I am. I'm your maker and because you were so alone, I have transformed your little brother, too. «

»David is here? «

»He is in his room. You can ask him. «

Quickly Pam stood up and ran to David's room. David lied on his bed and slept. Suddenly Lord Jan stood behind Pam and touched her arms.

»He is younger than you, that's why he is still sleeping. You can ask him in an hour. Come with me. You have to eat something. «

Lord Jan closed David's door and leaded Pam downstairs.

Eric

Eric knocked on Bill's front door. After a few seconds Bill opened the door.

»Eric? What do you want? «

»Where is Pam? «

»I don't know. Yesterday you have driven her home, right? «

»I have and now she is gone. «

»Without a message? «

»Yes and she hasn't unpacked her luggage. Besides, the door was opened and a half-empty bottle of true blood was on the ground. «

»Do you have smelt someone? «

»It was a vampire and I have smelt him before, but I don't know where. So I went to you. «

»Make an educated guess. Where do you know thins scent from? «

»I think it was on the ball. «

»On the ball in Springfield? «

»Yes. «

»Okay. Go back to Fangtasia. Maybe someone will call you and Jessica and I will ask around here. «

Eric nodded.

»Try to calm down. If she would be dead, you would know it. «

»I know. «

After few hours:

Bill drove to Fangtasia. He found Eric in his office. Eric's gaze was empty.

»Eric. «

But Eric didn't react. Bill shook Eric a little bit.

»Eric! «

This time Eric reacted.

»I don't know where I have smelt this scent. «, he whispered.

»You will recall it. You just have to think more about it. «

Eric shook his head.

»No, because my head is full of fear. Fear that I will never see my child again. Fear that she is maybe hurt. Fear that I feel nothing through our bond. Fear that I can't rescue her. Fear … «

»Okay, shut up! You will see her again. But you have to remember where you have smelt this fucking scent. It is the only way to find Pam. So when you want to hold your child in your arms again, then you have to recognize the scent. Can you do that? «

»I will try it. «

»Good. Jessica and I haven't found something, but we will continue tomorrow night. «

Eric's only reply was a nod. Bill sighed and went outside. Eric closed his eyes and leaned back. Tears ran down his cheek.

Pam

Meanwhile in London:

Pam sat on the couch, David on the armchair and Lord Jan stood in front of them.

»Do you believe me now, Pamela? «

»If you are be really my maker, as you claim to be, why do I not feel anything from you? «

»Because I don't like it when you both know how I feel. «

»Then open the bond so that I know that you tell me the truth. «

In a second he was in front of her.

»I'm your maker. Don't speak to me in that tone of voice! «

»You are not my maker. «

Something vanished in Pam's head and she remembered everything. Lord Jan went a step back and Pam got up.

»My maker is Eric Northman. Sheriff from area five from Louisiana. And I know that you have ordered David to bring me to you, so he has kidnapped me. «

Lord Jan grasped Pam's throat and pushed her on the couch. His fangs were extended.

»Well, then you know everything. But I won't let you go back to this fucking idiot. You are mine and you can't do anything against it. «

»How do you want to prevent me? «

Lord Jan smiled devilish.

»Don't worry. You will see. David! «

»Master, please don't … «

»Bring it to me, David! «

Within a second David was back and handed Lord Jan an electronic bangle over. Lord Jan took Pam's hand and donned it. Then he stood up.

»What is that? «, Pam asked.

»This is an electronic bangle. «

»And? «

Lord Jan pulled a clicker out of his jacket.

»When you don't do what I want, I push this button. «

»And then I will do what you want? Are you really that stupid? «

Lord Jan pushed the button on the clicker. Immediately Pam screamed of pain, because the bangle sent electric power surge. Lord Jan stopped it and went to Pam, who lied gasping on the ground.

»Do you understand, why you will do what I want? Before I forget it, you can't destroy the bangle. I'm the only person who has the key. «

Tears ran Pam's cheek down.

Eric

Angry he has thrown the files through his office. Without Pam, Eric wasn't able to find anything in the office. She arranged everything. Bill, Jessica and Sookie entered the office.

»Oh my god! «, Sookie said.

»Eric, what happened? «, Bill asked.

Eric looked like a jerk. He hadn't brushed his hair and he hadn't changed his clothes.

»I need a file and I can't find it. «

»And that's the reason you destroy your office? «

»What do you want? «

»Nobody has heard anything about Pam. Do you now know where you have smelt the scent? «

»No. I don't know it. «

»You told it was on the ball. So maybe Lord Jan? «, Jessica asked.

»No. I would recognize this fucking idiot! «

»Someone you have talked to? «, Sookie proposed.

»No. I have smelt it just for a few minutes. «

»Only a few minutes? That doesn't help us. «

Suddenly Eric paused.

»No. It wasn't on the ball. It was in the hotel. «

»Are you sure? «, Bill asked.

»Yes. «

He turned back to Bill, Jessica and Sookie.

»It was the boy with Lord Jan. Pam's little brother. «


	9. Kidnapped Part 3

Lord Jan went on many balls with Pam and David. He introduced Pam as his lover and nobody said a word. Pam said nothing too, because Lord Jan had always the clicker in his pocket. David wasn't a great help and Pam didn't accept his apologies.

Meanwhile Eric and Bill tried to find out Lord Jan's residence and David's. At last the king of Missouri told Eric that Lord Jan and his progeny live in London in the old house of the 'De Beaufort'. Eric didn't hesitate and took the next fly to London. Bill and Sookie flied with him.

Pam

They were back from a ball.

»Do you really think that Eric will not search me? «

»I'm really sure that he will do that. «

»And he will find me. «

»The world is huge, Pamela and this is the last place he will expect you. «

»He will find me and that really fast. «

»I don't think so. «

»Then you don't know my maker. «

Lord Jan threw his bottle of true blood on the wall.

»Yeah, I don't know him and I don't want to know him! I hate him and I will never give you back! «

»He is older and stronger than you. «

»Maybe, but I have his only child and just have to push the button to stop him. «

»He finds a way. «

Lord Jan slapped Pam, so that she went to ground.

»DON'T SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE! «

»Why not? You are not my maker! «

Lord Jan slapped Pam again and again, until she lied on the ground and didn't move.

»You will never see your maker again. «

»You will see. «

Lord Jan pushed the button angry. Pam screamed.

»He has tainted you. You are not the girl, I have loved once. «

»Good. Then give her back to me. «

Lord Jan looked up. In the door stood Eric with Bill. Pam raised her head.

»Eric. «, she whispered.

Eric looked at her and his voice became softly.

»Are you okay? «

Pam shook her head.

»Help me, Eric. «

Eric's face became sad. Lord Jan went in front of Pam.

»I will not give her back to you. «

»You have said that she isn't the girl you have loved. «

»Yeah, but I will bring her back on the right way and this way is far away from you. «

»She is my child. Mine not yours. «

Lord Jan didn't reply.

»She will never listen to your orders. «

»I have found another way, so that she follows my orders. «

Eric furrowed his forehead.

»What have you done? «

»Pamela? Shall we show him, what I have invented? «

Pam shook her head.

»I think we shall. «

He pushed the button and Pam screamed.

»STOP THAT! «, Eric screamed.

Lord Jan smiled devilish, but he stopped. Eric looked at Pam.

»Pam? Are you okay? «

Pam shook her head, but she didn't raise her head again.

»Her name is Pamela! «, Lord Jan hissed.

Eric looked back to him.

»I know her name. «

»Then say it right. «

»I say Pam, because she wants it. «

»That is a fucking name. Pamela is such a beautiful name and you tainted it. «

»I want to call Pam and not Pamela. «, Pam gasped.

»Why, Pamela? «

Now Lord Jan sounded desperate.

»Because I hate my name. «

»Your name is so wonderful. «

»Maybe as my parents were born, but I have hate him ever. «

Meanwhile Sookie came in through the back door. David saw her, but he didn't stop her. Lord Jan turned as he heard Sookie. Eric used the chance and attacked him. Lord Jan lost the clicker, which Bill took. Sookie ran to Bill and Pam still lied on the ground. Eric slapped Lord Jan that he became unconscious. Eric stood up and was in a second beside his child.

»Pam. «

Slowly Pam raised her head. Eric grasped her chin and examined her injuries. They began to heal. Carefully he pulled Pam in his arms. Pam snuggled down in his arms. Eric kissed her on the top of her head.

»You are safe now. «

But Pam shook her head.

»Why not? «

She held her arm up, so that Eric could see the electric bangle.

»That is his invention? «

Pam nodded.

»You need the key. «, she whispered.

»Bill. Look inside his jacket pockets. There must be a key. «

Bill found the key and threw it to Eric. Eric opened the bangle and Pam exhaled. Eric smiled and pulled her thigh. David appeared in the room. Immediately Eric's fangs extended.

»I didn't want to do that. You have to believe me. «

»Believe? You? You have kidnapped my child! Your sister! I will never believe or trust you. «

»It was not his fault. «, Pam whispered.

»Sure, it was his fault. «

»No. Lord Jan had given him the order. He couldn't do anything. «

»I will bring you away from here. «, Eric said and put his arms around Pam's waist and under her legs.

Pam laid her arms around Eric's neck and her head against his chest.

»What it is with Lord Jan? «

»I have call the vampire police and they will bring him in prison. «, Bill said.

»Sounds good to me. «

»Can I come with you back to America, Sir? «, David asked Eric.

»Why shall I take you with us? «

»Because I want to be nearer by my sister. «

»You stay far away from your sister! «

»Eric. Please. «

Eric looked from Pam to David and back to Pam. Then he sighed and went outside.

»Fine. «

At the airport they had to wait, until the coffins came. They sit on banks, while they wait. Eric bit in his wrist and held it in front of Pam's mouth.

»Eric … «, Pam protested weakly.

»Drink! I don't want a discussion. «

Pam took his wrist and drunk a few mouthfuls. Eric wiped the rest of blood away.

»Better? «

Pam nodded.

»How do you feel? «

»Safe. «

Eric laughed.

»Yeah. You are safe now, my angel. «


End file.
